


Frozen

by intothewilderness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Bellamy Blake, Season 1, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Wilderness Survival, because honestly we need that, falling in a frozen lake, life-saving sex, to cheer you up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewilderness/pseuds/intothewilderness
Summary: Clarke falls into a frozen lake and Bellamy has to help her warm up.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Frozen

Bellamy half carried Clarke into the little cabin. She stopped shivering twenty minutes ago and he’s getting worried that it was too late to warm her back up. She had slipped through ice crossing a river, which based on the information Pike gave them in Earth Skills should have been unlikely given their approximate location and time of year. Bellamy laid down on the ice and helped her crawl back to shore, but the whole ordeal left them both soaking wet and Clarke near hypothermic.

Figuring out where they had crash-landed on this strange and dangerous planet was a problem Bellamy would worry about another time. For now, there was only one problem that needed to be solved: getting warm. They stumbled upon a ring of little abandoned buildings. There was some simple supplies stacked on one wall, sitting dusty for the past century. Bellamy rummaged through them until he found what he was looking for: a sleeping bag.

“Okay, Clarke, can you hear me?” she was leaning limply against him with teeth chattering so loudly Bellamy could feel the vibrations. It had been over an hour between Clarke falling through the ice and them finding this drafty little shelter. She was practically non-responsive.

Bellamy supported her easily against her shoulder and pulled her sopping wet shirt and bra off with one hands. He struggled to peel down her skinny jeans without dropping her. She fell limply over his back. He didn’t even have a moment to process that he was holding Clarke—naked Clarke—just shoved her into the sleeping back before shucking off his own frozen clothes and slipped in behind her.

She was so, so cold. Bellamy rubbed his hands over her arms and tried to build up friction, but it was taking too long. They were already undressed, bodies pressing up against each other. Bellamy slid his hands over her body, caressing it gently as a new plan formed. What the hell, he thought.

“Clarke I have to get you warm,” he whispered in her ear. Frozen locks of her hair rested on his shoulder,

“Bellamy,” she whined, “so cold,”

“I know Princess. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” she said without hesitation,

“You’re not going to like it,” he warned,

“Just do it!” she snapped. Well, at least her personality was coming back.

“Okay Princess, I’ve got you,” his voice was rough, throat tight. He shook his head and tried to clear the thoughts. This was about survival. He was doing this to save Clarke’s life. He adjusted her body against his broad chest and let one hand trail down her smooth body. A finger nudged at her slit and her legs slipped slightly open, granting him easier access,

“Stay with me Clarke, stay with me,” he started rubbing her clit trying to get her body to kick start. He was definitely feeling warmer as she writhed against him, “Come on babe, you’ve got to warm up,” he sunk one thick finger deep into her core. Well, at least one park of Clarke was warm. He pressed against her clit with his thumb and stroked her inner walls gently. His lips pressed gently to her neck, nose rubbing against her earlobe. Bellamy’s spare hand drew warm circles all over the rest of her body.

“Bellamy….so cold,” Clarke moaned but she tightened around his fingers,”

“I know babe, I’m trying to warm you up. But you know how you can help me do that? You can come for me. If you come for me you’ll feel nice and warm. Can you do that Clarke?” his voice was an encouraging rumble against her skin. Bellamy was feeling all types of warm. Hot, even, but he had to focus on Clarke right now. He reached down and grabbed her hand. Her fingers were still so, so cold.

“Bellamy I’m gonna—” the orgasm ripped through her body. He held her firmly while she squirmed and writhed against him. When she was finally lying limply against him, he turned her in his arms so they were pressed chest-to-chest. A light flush was covering her neck and face. His hands roamed her body seeking out any lingering cold spots.

“Are you okay?” she asked, settling her head into the crook of his shoulder and pulling the sleeping bag up around her ears. He smoothed out her hair,

“You’re the one who almost died, so I should be asking you,” he nuzzled the top of her head,

“I’m okay,” she whispered,

“Just okay?”

“Better than okay, because I’m with you,”

Bellamy’s chest filled up with something golden and warm and light. He knew, that as long as he was with Clarke, he would be okay too.


End file.
